


【柱斑】儿童节

by cytochondria



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytochondria/pseuds/cytochondria
Summary: 无脑甜文





	【柱斑】儿童节

四战全员复活梗。←我好像从来没有打过这句话哈哈，明天是儿童节，来凑个热闹，灵异文会更的，那个带孩子的也会更的_(:з」∠)_  
OOC属于我。无脑沙雕甜文一下，真甜文，我写到最后都齁得慌……  
——————  
作为一个战后闲得到处逛也不是，不到处逛也不是，阴雨季节怀疑自己都快长毛的老人，宇智波斑很好奇千手柱间最近鬼鬼祟祟地谋划什么。

火影楼也不去，家也不回，每天清早出门傍晚才归在外面瞎跑，一身汗臭不说还晒黑了不少。

如果这些都可以用出任务来解释，那么他的手指头是甜丝丝的是怎么回事？  
别问斑怎么知道的，解释总是越描越黑，套用某高冷面具男的话就是要泥寡，小盆友还是要有小盆友的亚子。

他逮着吃晚饭的机会问过一次，柱间说是每年例行的修炼。

斑忍不住啧啧称奇，木遁植树造林可以理解，木遁种菜养花可以理解，木遁盖房建楼可以理解，木遁现在能精细到压榨甘蔗汁和生刨甜菜根了？该死，谁让木遁就是这么用途广泛。

可他是宇智波斑，他能被这种理由糊弄的话……除非每年柱间都这么不见了。

在斑软硬兼施以及辗转反侧大半个晚上之后，柱间像是下定了决心，终于在大清早把他摇醒了。

“既然你这么好奇的话，也不是不行。虽然我很想过一阵子再摊牌，但是今天也算个好时候。”

今天怎么算个好时候了，不就是儿童节要来了。  
不就是儿童节要来了……  
就是儿童节要来了……  
是儿童节要来了……  
儿童节要来了……  
童节要来了……  
节要来了……  
要来了……

儿童节？！柱间莫不是怀孕了？他要过一阵偷偷把宝宝生下来？他们要变成一家三口从此结束二人生活？

斑吓得起床气都没了，盯着柱间的肚子摸了又摸。腹肌没有凸起连成整块，胸部不像发胀，大腿与浮肿也不沾边，哼哼唧唧听不出慌张……从外观和手感来说猜测不成立。

斑翻个身背对他，“等你……软下去我们再走。”

不怪他脑洞太大，他们两个百岁老人唯一能和儿童节沾边的就这么个理由，谁都没那个器官不是问题，关键重新投胎才更不现实。

当他跟着柱间七拐八拐越走越偏，来到位于木叶边缘某处果园里的小房子，斑确定一定以及肯定孕得森罗万象暂时不需要解释成另外一层意思。

眼前是黑漆漆的一口大缸，缸里液体也是粘稠偏褐色，看着柱间用滤网捞出浸泡得黄里透黑烂乎乎的小块，扯出席子摊平晾干，连空气中都充满浓到发腻的甜味，他开始有点相信这真是修炼了，修炼自己的忍耐力。

柱间也没让他帮忙，直到摊完木遁造出来的三张桌子，才顶着斑明显后悔疲倦的表情说，“我知道你不喜欢这些，那我们做点有趣的事。”

他留下一个木分身看着火候，带着斑来到杏树下。

五六米高枝繁叶茂的树最是麻烦，运起忍足没两步树干就细得支撑不住体重，打开须佐能乎又像用牛刀杀鸡。更别提火系忍术的破坏力……可以诚恳地在字幕打上三个字：四年后。果园从头再来绝对童叟无欺。

“斑，我要上去了。”

看着柱间指尖冒出绿色的查克拉，以及明显探寻的眼光，斑抬起下巴，收住打量的心思，意味深长地哼了一声。

柱间以为他懂了，两三步爬上木质的梯子，伸出套杆一拧，噼里啪啦落了一阵杏雨。

斑躲闪不及，有两颗直接咚咚砸在了他的背上。

他不是没去摘过野果，也不缺少在野外生存的经验，当柱间慌里慌张变出个小板凳让他远远坐着，又分出一个木遁分身在树下接杏子，他觉得真是好奇害死猫，在果子落地之前跑出重影的样子实在蠢爆了。

柱间收满一大兜杏子以后坐在他旁边，熟练地把果肉剖成两半剃核。

斑闲着没事干，找到小锤子砸开杏仁壳，剥出里面的杏仁把玩。杏仁小小的，皮还是湿的也好分离，剥出来两瓣白白嫩嫩，就是跟平常吃的杏仁不太一样。

柱间顾不得自己手上还黏糊糊，从屋子的竹筐里捏了几个干燥的杏仁给他。看着柱间的眉头皱得和手里杏仁皮有一拼，斑忍不住笑出声。

“我用清水泡了三天的，苦味去得差不多了，从尖开始掐掉剥了皮就好。”柱间给他演示怎么对没有指头粗的杏仁进行处理，细致的温柔浮现在他眼中，是斑再也熟悉不过的眼神。

斑顺从地在他递到嘴边的时候张开口，“原来这么麻烦才能吃？”

“每天最多吃五六个，其余只能先晾着。”柱间分出一个木遁分身去煮杏肉，又分出一个木遁分身去晒杏核，本体手里托着两个完整又熟得恰到好处的杏子，在水桶里洗了洗递给斑。

说是恰到好处，因为地上脱落裂开的杏也有木遁分身在捡，枝头黄里泛青的还挂着不少，能挑出表面没有瘀伤黑斑也不会红得暗淡的，大约是从最开始就在留意了吧。

斑数了数忙得不亦乐乎的五个木遁分身，带着些猜测问：“你是要在儿童游园活动里摆个摊位？”

柱间愣了愣，托着腮思索一阵，打了个响指，“也不是不行。”

不是不行四个字，是斑和他住在一起后听到最多的四个字。这四个字让他高兴，因为它意味着不算什么重要的大事柱间向他妥协了；这四个字也让他不高兴，因为还意味着柱间开始的想法他没有猜中只是为他改变而已。

斑在复杂的情绪里吃着酸酸甜甜的果肉，心里也是酸酸甜甜说不出的滋味。

他其实是喜欢看柱间生气的，因为他在隐蔽地探查柱间的底线，秘密地了解他在对方心里的位置。柱间的谦卑和忍让多数都没有必要，哪怕是对斑自己。

斑神游物外地吃完两颗杏，故意剥了颗留着尖的完整杏仁给柱间吃。柱间苦得整张脸都皱了起来，“斑，你想做看板郎吗？”

“我的热情如火会吓退很多人呐。”斑存心逗他，言下之意就是服务员忙前忙后，他火爆脾气肯定会影响柱间的赚钱计划。

“那斑要在后厨吗？”柱间抹了抹额头的汗，他们忙了三个小时，太阳已经升得很高了。他熟练地脱掉外套，露出无袖的深色V领，长发也扎成一束高马尾。

千手的常服多数是浅色，绿色和白色为主，当年被斑指责品味太土以后，柱间曾经穿过这么一套很接近宇智波族服的深蓝上下装。

如果说小时候的柱间眼睛大大虎头虎脑穿着很可爱，现在的他身强力壮皮肤也变成小麦色，搭配起来倒不那么符合整体特质了。

斑任由他给自己梳头，反手捏着柱间结实的小臂，半是玩笑半是认真问：“你这身肤色是晒的还是熏的？”

他现在知道柱间手上的味道是杏肉的甜味，满身大汗是所谓的劳作，如果是为讨好小朋友做个受喜爱的老爷爷才不躲着日头，那他要责怪柱间本末倒置比他还无聊。

本末倒置这个词有段时间柱间不让他说，说了就像撕开两个人的伤口，血淋淋还不会褪色的那种记忆。柱间会抚摸亲吻他胸口细细的伤疤，那时候他的表情比消沉更让自己心软，或者说他对柱间的不快乐一直特别心软。

“斑还记得百味甜品店吗？”柱间找了处阴凉的地方，两人在树影斑驳里看着木分身跑到脚不沾地，日头下拉出几张竹垫子，垫子右下角标着手写的三个数字。

“你也去那里吃过？”斑回想了一阵，这家店的老板对自己很热情，他们家的果脯卖相实在不好看，如果不是硬塞过来给他尝，他根本不会下口，也不会觉得荒野之地有甜度完美契合他胃口的零食真是奇迹。

老板见他吃得开心，免费送了两大袋，馈赠知遇之人。

他怀抱果脯回家，交给下人仔细检查了几遍，有个做过几年甜食懂行的宇智波说色泽偏深应该在最开始熏的那步就调整了硫磺含量。身为火属性的大族，本身硫磺的摄入比常人更加严格。他们平时出门极少采购蜜饯，也是因为族人大多数口味正好偏甜，加工出的果干长期食用会对眼睛造成刺激。甜度高应该是经过煮制浸泡三次以上，才能熬到出缸的糖液更粘稠。家里长辈曾经想过改进更适合宇智波的蜜饯，可是战事繁忙加上工艺复杂，这件事也就搁置了。改良后成品的缺点只是保存时间缩短，色泽也不够诱人。

斑听后放心了不少，那位老板大概要和宇智波攀关系做生意，以后从那里路过多留意就是。

木分身此时终于把第三张竹席上的果脯都收起来，柱间兴冲冲跑过去挑了一个喂给斑，“我当然吃过。你尝尝看我比老板的手艺如何？”

斑看他又忙到满身大汗不好意思拒绝，接受了当天第三次的投喂。

颜色也不好看，闭着眼睛吃就是了，甜度嘛……还真是甜得恰到好处。

柱间在斑震惊的眼神里亲了亲他的额头，“你是不是后来找过他，老板说等下个六月？当年你在南贺川说出那么决绝的话，我再也没办法跟你联系。我不知道没有你的日子怎么会过得那么快，快到一棵树突如其来地开花，猝不及防地结果。我躺在杏树下恍恍惚惚，直到被杏子砸中头，就想出这个办法。战国时代我们没有童年，不像现在的孩子无忧无虑，但我还是希望你的生活里能多点甜丝丝的味道。”

“像糖这样的东西，总是越熬越甜的。”  
“那种符合自己心意的感觉，敏感如你，我相信也是一辈子都不会忘掉的。”

斑捏了捏近在咫尺放大的脸，“为什么要过一阵再说？”

柱间不好意思地亲亲他作怪的指尖，“因为我还没学会蛋糕裱花。”

“好吧，千手柱间先生，如果这是你做好的蛋糕，你要对我说什么？”斑顺手拾起身边圆筐放在他手上，“说得好我就做你的看板郎。”

“宇智波斑先生，我想补个礼物给十二岁让我一见钟情的你。”柱间摁住斑因为恼怒挣扎的手，“小孩子对爱不知道节制，大人更喜欢细水长流。”

柱间从身后取出小小的杏子蛋糕，裱花的“Madara”字迹过于豪放，果肉却摆得整整齐齐，“今天的份，还有这么多。”  
“以后你要吃什么，我都陪你一起做。”  
——————————  
   杏仁掐了尖就不苦，还要剥皮。本来要朱迪解释给斑的，感觉斑就故意不掐塞给他气他藏着掖着挺好的……  
   传统工艺做果脯用硫磺熏能固色，但是二氧化硫含量会高，容易刺激眼和鼻黏膜……不知道我写明白没有，改来改去自己都糊涂了……  
   我只会写无脑甜文应该是没救了(๑˙ー˙๑)连斑斑说太黑不吃，朱迪说我也黑……我写不进去，因为好像过于小媳妇了_(:з」∠)_糖熬多了会碳化，嗯……  
   文笔小学生的我也要过儿童节(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
   祝天底下的大朋友小朋友节日快乐！


End file.
